


Figuring It Out

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even's little sister, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even's 15 year old sister think she's gay and wants to talk to Even about it





	

**Jessica: I really like you and I know you are confused but I was hoping we could talk and if you're keen, we can go on a date or something and maybe you can sleepover after? ;)**

Elisabeth stared at her phone, rereading the message Jessica sent a couple of hours ago. Her head was racing and confused wasn't the word to describe her mental state. It was a complete understatement. She and Jessica went to the movies two weeks ago and had a girl's night at Jess' place. They were having a good time, everything was fine and normal until Jess kissed Elisabeth, feeling some type of connection in that moment causing Elisabeth to flee the scene.

They talked about it since then, Elisabeth informed Jessica she liked boys, only boys and they left it at that. But when they hung out since that day, they would make out a lot and Liz didnt know what it was. She just went with it and preferred not to talk about it. It felt good and that was enough reason for her to continue, so she did. And now Jess seemed like she wanted more and the thoughts were all a bit too overwhelming for Elisabeth to handle and process, especially on her own.

She figured the best thing to do at that point was to talk to Even about it, he had a period of trying to figure out his sexuality and though he isn't gay, he's dating a guy now and can at least provide some type of helpful insight. 

She rose from her desk chair and went a couple of doors down, knocking on Even's door. He didn't answer so she slowly opened it and her eyes widened at the sight before her. 

She saw her brother on top of his boyfriend, with both of their shirts removed. Even was touching Isak over his briefs and the younger boy was letting out soft whimpers as Even was giving kisses and serving bruises on Isak's porcelain skin.

"Even." She spoke up as she heard Isak squeal, turned to the door and pushed Even off of him and pulled the blanket over his erection. He looked elsewhere as Even sat up, running his finger through his messy hair and looked at his sister,

"What do you want, Liz?" He asked.

"I didnt know he was here,  Just wanted to talk to you. And Hi Isak." She gave a shorthanded wave and he nodded in response, with his face covered with embarrassment.

"Now? Can you wait till Isak leaves, later?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Was it really necessary for her to interrupt his time with Isak to talk when they lived together and could talk any other time.

"Yes Even, please." She begged, pouting her lips. Even turned to Isak, whose face was still red as he pulled him into his arms and buried his face near his ear, "Is that okay?" He asked.

Isak turned to look at Even, "I can't walk out of here with a hard on. Not with her right there." He shared softly enough for only Even to hear.

"Liz, give us a minute and then we can talk." She nodded, walking away, closing the door behind her. Isak fell down onto the bed and covered his face with his hands, "I cant believe that just happened." He groaned.

"Hey." Even soothed, pulling Isak back up, "At least you weren't naked."  He said as he picked up Isak's pants and shirt from the floor, threw them in his lap, leaning in to kiss his lips, "Come on, get dressed."

Isak stood up off the bed and pulled his jeans on, as it grazed his erection as he buttoned his pants, "You're gonna let me go home with this?" He asked gesturing down to the bulge in his briefs.

Even took Isak's shirt out of his hand and pulled it over the smaller boy himself, "As much as I want to get you off, my sister never really asks to talk to me so I feel like its important. I'll call you after though, okay? Maybe come over to yours." Isak nodded and kissed his lips. He picked up his snapback from the floor and placed it on his head. Even walked Isak out his bedroom to the front door before giving him a deep kiss, "I'll be there after we talk, don't start without me." Isak blushed and nodded, grabbing his coat off the rack, "Bye Liz." He awkwardly waved as he left towards the direction of the elevator.

Even closed the door behind him and turned around to Liz and gave a weak smile, "Sorry about that." 

She shrugged, "Its fine, surprised it hasn't happened sooner with how often he's here." She replied nonchalantly. 

Even hopped on the couch, "Okay, what did you want  to talk about?" He questioned. 

She unlocked her phone and showed him the text she received from Jess. Even raised his brows in question and gave her back her phone, "Are you seeing a girl?"  He asked, to receive more clarification and back story. 

"I--" She stuttered not even knowing how to properly answer the question. "No, not really. Like we make out sometimes but like that's it. And like Even, I'm not gay,  I dont know what this is. And now I think she wants to be kind of serious or something and I dont know, I figured you would know how to help." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.   


Even nodded in understanding. He didn't exactly know if he was the right person to give advice but he was happy that his sister trusted him enough to talk to him about it, "Do you want something with her or not? Something serious?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I never even thought about it. I mean one day we just made out and then just started doing it all the time and I never even gave it a second thought cus I didnt think she was gay either but like I mean I dont know. You weren't gay before Isak and now you're like so fucking in love so I feel like I should give it a shot, I dont know." 

"Well first, you can't suddenly become gay, you just realize it at a certain point. Second, Im not gay. Im just--I dont know what I am. I like him and that's all that matters. You dont have to label yourself as gay, if you like Jess, then you do and that's all the thought that you really need to put into it. Honestly." 

She nodded, "That makes sense, I guess Im overthinking. But what about..ya know." She raised her brows in suggestion. "Sex and stuff."

"Um news flash Liz, I haven't had lesbian sex before so..." He laughed jokingly and she scolded him, "Seriously, come on, help. Like okay, so you never been with a guy before Isak, right?" Even shook his head in response. "Were you worried at all that you didn't know how gay sex would work and all the intricacies of it and stuff. Did that cross your mind at all?"

Even blushed, "This is so awkward." He groaned, never thinking he would of needed to have this conversation with his little sister. "Um, I wasn't really worried, considering I've had sex before even though it wasn't with a guy. I knew Isak hadn't been with a guy so we were both were just figuring that out. But I mean, thats what the internet is for to kind of give you a guide. And you just figure it out with the person you are with."

She nodded in understanding, "How was you and Isak's first time?" She asked nervously, playing with the strings of her her ripped jeans.

"Jesus, Liz. Seriously? How do you even know we have already?" He questioned.

"Even, come on. He's here all the time and I mean what I just walked in probably wasn't half of it." 

He shook his head embarrassingly and sighed, "Um it was good, I guess. I mean we did stuff before having sex so we were like ya know---familiar with each other's bodies and stuff so those were nerves werent there but we still didnt know we were doing. But its much better now because you know we figured each other out and what works for us but I mean, gay sex is different from lesbian sex so I dont know how Im of any help but you just--like Isak just needed me to start off gentle, ya know? And we needed to do a lot of prep but I dont know if thats the case with girls." He shared honestly. 

"But I think you should just test it out. If you are open to it and curious, go out with her, see how it is. You can choose whether or not you want to sleepover.  If you sleepover, nothing has to happen. You're not obligated to sleep with her because you are sleeping over. Just test the waters, see how you feel." He added on.

She nodded and hugged him, "Thank you, dont know who I would of talked to about this besides you. We'll see how it all goes." 

Even smiled pridefully, "I let my boyfriend go home with a boner so you're very welcome. This talk better be worth it."

She let out a loud laugh, "Yeah, yeah. So how's your gay sex life now? Better than straight sex?"

"Alright, thats enough." He giggled as he got up, to put on his shoes. "Going to Isak's"

"Don't interrupt his roommates with you guys making noise." She yelled as Even was halfway out the door with jacket in his hand.

"Shut up Liz." He yelled back,as the door shut behind him.


End file.
